Computers are used in a wide variety of applications. For example, computers are used to automate time consuming, labor intensive processes. To this end, computers have been used to great benefit in the area of product design and testing. So-called "computer aided design" (CAD) packages have replaced the pencil and ruler in creating specifications for future products. These CAD packages use the processing power of the computer to work through complex mathematical equations to create three dimensional "wire-frame" models of objects based on user inputs. A wire-frame model is simply a group of related polygons that represent the surfaces of the object being modeled in three dimensional space. In today's economy, these CAD packages are invaluable in, for example, the automotive industry to allow designs to be substantially tested before an actual product is manufactured. However, one problem with conventional CAD programs is the requirement of detailed knowledge of the exact dimensions of the object being modeled. Thus, initial model creation with a conventional CAD program is still time consuming and tedious.
In the graphics industry, three dimensional models are used in conjunction with "texture," e.g., color, lighting, that is placed on the model to represent the look of the object in its intended environment. Creating the texture for a three dimensional wire model is sometimes computationally prohibitive using conventional graphics techniques because of the complexity of the required rendering algorithms relating to photo-realistic rendering of complex lighting effects such as complex reflections, diffuse lighting, and hazy shadows all of which are commonplace in a real world setting. Thus, it is difficult, using conventional technology, to provide three dimensional, realistically textured models of real world objects.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for improved systems and methods for creating three dimensional, textured models.